One Beast : One Love Wish
by Crystal Weiss
Summary: Hogwarts: Un centro de investigación que gira en torno a una misteriosa y poderosa Bestia, cuando Harry Potter es el único al que La Bestia le perdona la vida se desatan muchas preguntas en aquellos cuya ambición es mas grande que el aprecio por la vida ajena. ¿La Bestia inmortal le permitió vivir a Harry por que le pareció inofensivo? O tal vez por un motivo más... Carnal.


Harry miró con lastima hacia la celda donde yacía La Bestia, estaba llevaba encerrada desde mucho antes que el naciera y eso lo llenaba de pesar, cada criatura merecía la libertad, sin importar su especie, pero para el Centro de Investigación Hogwarts, La Bestia era un espécimen importante, mas importante aun que los huérfanos que el Director Albus Dumbledore y su patrocinador Gellert Grindelwald, eso era seguro, despues de todo ese era el sexto chico que moría entre las fauces de La Bestia.

\- ¡Si no logramos alimentarlos pronto morirán de hambre! - Gruñó el Señor Grindelwald golpeando con su puño el grueso vidrio que separaba la celda de La Bestia de la sala de observación - ¡Esa estúpida de Bellatrix complicó todo!.

Harry ni siquiera se inmuto ante el derroche de furia del Señor Grindelwald, la violencia era algo muy común en el Centro de Investigación, ademas estaba mas preocupado por las pequeñas crías de La Bestia, las cuales chillaban y se quejaban de hambre, no habían podido alimentarlas desde que estas habían sido llevadas al recinto de La Bestia, ya que este desgarraba y devoraba sin piedad a cualquiera que entrara a su cubil.

\- Por hoy deberíamos dejar las cosas así Gellert - Sugirió el Director Dumbledore con lo que para Harry era una hipócrita expresión de tristeza, despues de todo Seamus Finnigan jamas habría entrado al recinto de La Bestia si el mismo Director no se lo ordenaba - Los chicos quieren llorar la perdida de su amigo y debemos darles tiempo para eso, mañana enviaremos a alguien más.

Harry hizo una pequeña mueca ante tales palabras, la sombra de la muerte se cernía ante todos con cada sorteo, todos temían ser aquel quien intentara alimentar a los hijos de La Bestia, despues de todo nadie habiz salido con vida despues de ingresar al recinto, pero muy dentro de su corazon Harry Potter no podía culpar a La Bestia, después de todo el pobre llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado, siendo sujeto de múltiples pruebas, las cuales buscaban crear mas seres como el, nadie sabía con exactitud de donde había salido La Bestia, solo se sabia que La Bestia era practicamente inmortal, llevaba en el centro mas de cien años y eso era algo que todos querían analizar, pero estudiar a La Bestia misma representaba un gran peligro, puesto que ni los sedantes mas fuertes lo mantenian dormido por mucho tiempo, por eso se creó el proyecto de cría, lo cual se encontró con un gran obstáculo, La Bestia era un ser único, así que no habían hembras de su especie para que se aparearan, luego de muchos años de investigación se descubrió que era posible que una humana cargara con los hijos de La Bestia, Bellatrix Lestrange, una de las investigadoras se ofreció de inmediato como voluntaria, la desequilibrada mujer estaba obsesionada con La Bestia y la triste y por decirlo de alguna manera violenta tarea de recoger las muestras de semen de La Bestia le había sido otorgada a Harry.

El chico de Ojos Verdes se sentía culpable de sus actos, mientras que los demás celebraban el éxito de su experimento cuando despues de once semanas Bellatrix dió a luz a cinco cachorros machos muy parecidos a su padre, Harry no se avergonzaba de ser quien instó a la loca científica a intentar ganarse el favor de La Bestia presentándole a sus hijos, la mujer fue rápida y brutalmente asesinada y aunque ahora las crías no tenían quien las alimentara, morir de hambre era un mejor destino que ser cortado poco a poco con fines egoístas, el ojiverde miró una vez mas hacia al recinto y luego de suspirar acongojado salió de la Sala de Observación sin ser consciente que desde el otro lado del grueso vidrio un par de ojos rojos lo miraban con anhelo.

El nerviosismo era palpable en la gran sala, despues de todo el sorteo para elegir quien alimentaría a las crías de La Bestia, o al menos intentaría hacerlo, era mas bien un tétrico juego de azar donde el ganador era condenado a una muerte casi segura.

La rueda que contenía los nombres de cada uno de los integrantes del cuerpo del Centro de Investigación Hogwarts giró y giró mientras que todos contemplaban conteniendo el aliento, despues de unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad y a la vez unos segundos una pequeña pelota salió de la rueda.

\- ¡Ronald Weasley! - Anunció el director Dumbledore a viva voz mirando al pecoso pelirrojo con pesar por encima de sus lentes de media luna - Hoy es tu turno, debes ingresar al recinto de La Bestia y alimentar a sus crías.

Harry sintió un dolor punzante al saber que su amigo de toda la vida sería el próximo, había conocido a Ron desde que ambos llegaron al Centro de Investigación, y desde ese día eran los mas grandes amigos, Harry miró a su amigo, se veía pálido y aterrado, y Hermione, su amiga y novia de Ron, lucía destrozada, nadie había entrado al recinto de La Bestia y salido con vida... A excepción del mismo Harry.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡Ron no debe entrar allí, La Bestia lo matará! - Gritó Hermione desesperada - ¡El no sobrevivirá, tal y como los otros no sobrevivieron!.

\- Silencio Granger - Exigió Grindelwald con frialdad - Todos lo que han ido antes que Weasley sacrificaron sus vidas en honor a la investigación, no queremos que nadie muera, pero es muy importante no dejar morir a las crías en este punto, hay que seguir intentando, todos a qui presentes tienen la misma oportunidad para sobrevivir a La Bestia.

-... Alguien tiene mas oportunidad que cualquiera de nosotros, despues de todo ya estuvo allí y salió con vida - Susurró Ron en voz baja, sin embargo sus palabras parecieron resonar por toda la gran sala.

Harry instintivamente dió un paso hacia atrás cuando todas las miradas aterrizaron en el, no podía creer que su mejor amigo fuese a utilizar ese secreto para salvarse a si mismo.

\- Pero Harry solo sobrevivió por que La Bestia estuvo sedada mientras se encontraba en el recinto - Dijo el director Dumbledore mirando al ojiverde con reproche - Solo tuvo suerte, el es tan vulnerable a La Bestia como cualquiera de nosotros.

\- Pero La Bestia no estuvo dormida todo el tiempo - Refutó Hermione agarrando la mano de su novio - Se despertó mientras Harry recogía las muestras, y aun así no lo atacó y ademas de dejarlo terminar de hacer su trabajo le permitió salir intacto.

\- Así que ademas de no atacar permitió el contacto - Dijo Grindelwald mirando a Harry con ira mal disimulada - Puedo preguntar ¿Por que no compartieron esta información tan importante con los demás investigadores?.

\- No creí que fuera importante - Respondió Harry con voz temblorosa - Pensé que solo había tenido suerte.

\- Suerte o no ya lo veremos - Dijo el patrocinador con una sonrisa calculadora - Si logras lo que ninguno antes que tu logró, entonces tendremos que averiguar que ve en ti La Bestia.

\- Lo lamento mucho Harry - Susurró Hermione con voz acongojada mientras ayudaba al Ojiverde a empacar todo lo necesario para entrar al recinto y alimentar a las crías por varios dias - pero si n o hubiésemos dicho nada entonces...

\- Estarías derramando lagrimas reales sobre el cuello de Ron... Entiendo lo que hicieron Hermione, ustedes son pareja ahora y son la prioridad uno del otro - Dijo Harry con una expresión en blanco, chasqueando la lengua al ver la mirada esperanzada de la que creyó su amiga - No me mires así, dije que entendí lo que hicieron, pero eso no significa que los perdone, les entregue mi confianza y aun así divulgaron mis secretos para salvarse, no puedo perdonar tal traición.

Un suspiro resignado escapó de los labios del Ojiverde cuando se alejó de Hermione antes de que esta pudiese agregar algo mas, no podia hacer nada para evitar ingresar al recinto, muchos antes que el se habitan negado y aun así terminaron siendo arrastrados a la celda de La Bestia, cuidadosamente bajó las escaleras que fueron retiradas una vez sus pies tocaron el suelo, ahora estaba atrapado en el recinto de La Bestia, siendo vigilado solamente a través de las cámaras y ventanas y sabiendo que en caso de problemas nadie vendría en su auxilio.

Harry dió media vuelta temiendo levantar los ojos del piso, cuando lo hizo pudo ver que La Bestia reposaba sobre un monton de almohadones que le servían de cama y las crías yacían al lado de su padre, envueltas en mantas, el ojiverde se acercó despacio los cachorros, en un principio había pensado que las crías eran iguales a su padre, pero ahora que habían pasado unos dias desde su nacimiento, si bien era obvio que eran de la misma especie, los cinco cachorros tenían colores de ojos y pelajes diferentes.

Uno de los cachorros de pelaje muy negro y ojos grises empezó a lamer la mano de Harry cuando este se inclinó para acariciarlo, con una sonrisa el ojiverde sacó uno de los biberones y se dispuso a alimentar a esa cría, cosa que no pareció gustarle al cachorro de pelaje de un rubio casi blanco y ojos de un hermoso azul grisáceo, ni al otro pequeño de pelaje castaño oscuro y ojos color avellana, ya que ambos se treparon a su regazo buscando llamar su atención, el cuarto cachorro de ojos y pelaje negro profundo lo miró con desconfianza desde las mantas y el ultimo cachorro de pelaje color miel y ojos dorados lo miraba con timidez escondido entre las mantas.

Gellert Grindelwald miró a su socio Albus Dumbledore complacido, Harry Potter estaba logrando alimentar a las crías y a pesar de estar tan cerca de La Bestia, esta no se mostraba hostil, es mas, ni siquiera se habida movido, seguramente el chico producía algún tipo de hormona que lo hacia verse inofensivo.

Harry sintió alegría, no solo habida logrado alimentar al cachorro travieso al que habida decidido llamar Sirius, si no que tanto el cachorro de ojos avellana, James, el cachorro de actitud pomposa, Lucius, el pequeño tímido, Remus e incluso el de aspecto desconfiado, Severus, habían permitido que los alimentara y abrazara.

\- "No fue tan difícil - Pensó el Ojiverde acariciando suavemente a Remus, que aun permanecía en su regazo - Aunque ahora que salga de aquí me convertiré en otro experimento viviente... Tal vez sería mejor para mi que La Bestia desgarrara mi garganta".

Harry se arrepintió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió a La Bestia cernirse a sus espaldas, cuidadosamente puso a la cría de ojos dorados junto a sus hermanos, quienes dormían profundamente y cerró los ojos esperando la dolorosa mordida... Mordida que nunca llegó, La Bestia olfateó el cabello de Harry y luego pasó su cálida y húmeda lengua por el punto del cuello donde el pulso latía con mayor fuerza, el Ojiverde sintió que un dulce aroma lo envolvía haciéndolo sentir relajado y extrañamente caluroso.

Por un momento Gellert y Albus creyeron que iban a presenciar otra muerte, lejos de eso La Bestia los sorprendió al empezar a lamer a Harry, lo cual claramente era un signo de aceptación, luego ocurrió algo que había pasado varias veces antes cuando La Bestia se cansaba de ser observada, una extraña bruma negra emergió de entre las monstruosas fauces cubriendo toda ventana, cámara o escotilla que permitía observar el recinto, ahora con lo único que contaban para saber lo que pasaba dentro era con los aparatos que analizaban los componentes del aire.

\- Granger... - Dijo Grindelwald mirando a la chica, quien lucía palida al leer los resultados que mostraban el análisis del aire - ¿Se detectó sangre?.

-... No... No es eso Señor - Respondió Hermione con voz temblorosa - La Bestia está liberando un masivo cóctel de feromonas, que por cuyos componentes se clasifican como un... Como un afrodisíaco.

\- Espera un momento - Dijo el director Dumbledore atónito - ¿Estas diciendo que La Bestia quiere copular con Harry?.

Harry no entendía muy bien que le estaba pasando, su cuerpo no respondía muy bien y su mente estaba embotada, podia sentir la lengua de La Bestia deslizarse por sus mejillas, como si en verdad la criatura disfrutara saborear su piel, el ojiverde intentó alejarse pero no pudo hacerlo y entonces La Bestia deslizó su lengua canina en el interior de la boca de Harry, lamiendo cada rincón al que tenia acceso.

El ojiverde percibió el dulce aroma, ahora mucho mas intenso, mas relajante, así que con su mente envuelta en una caliente bruma separó mas sus labios y enredó su lengua con la de La Bestia, la cual complacida con este acto arrastró a Harry hacia su cama, donde procedió a arrancarle la ropa con sus garras y colmillos.

\- ¿Por que estoy haciendo esto? - Se preguntó Harry en un momento de claridad, momento de claridad que se esfumó cuando la cálida lengua de La Bestia se deslizó por una erección que bien el mismo sabia que tenia.

La lengua de La Bestia, húmeda y cálida hacía a Harry gemir de placer, La Bestia parecía disfrutar de llevar al Ojiverde hasta el borde para luego detenerse y dejarlo deseoso mas, cuando Harry estuvo a punto de empezar a rogar patéticamente, La Bestia lo empujo con su hocico hasta que quedó boca abajo.

Harry sabía perfectamente lo que venía cuando La Bestia empezó a lamer entre sus glúteos, aun así no pudo forzarse a si mismo a querer detener lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡GYA! - Se quejó el ojiverde sorprendido cuando La Bestia deslizó la lengua por su entrada, llegando mas profundo de lo que debia ser naturalmente posible - ¡Espe!.. Yo... Yo... ¡Aaaak!.

Harry sintió sus parpados ponerse pesados y su cuerpo quedar laxo, la satisfacción del orgasmo lo dejó adormecido, pero al parecer ahora La Bestia quería satisfacer sus propios deseos, el Ojiverde giró su cabeza con dificultad debido a la poca energía que le quedaba, la polla de La Bestia asomaba entre su pelaje, rosada y erecta como la de un perro, tal vez otra persona encontraría la situación aberrante, pero en su mente nublada no podia encontrar ni la menor pizca de asco, por el contrario ansiaba llegar hasta el final, despues de todo la extraña hambre que parecía inundar su cuerpo solo se calmaba con el contacto de La Bestia.

Dolía, dolía demasiado, el Ojiverde intentó ignorar el resquemor de miedo que sintió cuando La Bestia se cernió sobre el, podía sentir el suave pelaje frotarse contra su espalda y el cálido aliento acariciar su mejilla, y luego el dolor, un gran e inmenso dolor, estaba seguro de estar sangrando, la saliva de La Bestia debería haber hecho la penetración menos dolorosa, pero la magnitud de la polla de la criatura junto a la impaciencia de esta que siguió embistiendo a Harry sin permitirle siquiera acostumbrarse a la intrusión solo hacían sentir al Ojiverde miserablemente adolorido.

El dulce aroma que Harry había sentido varias veces antes empezó a flotar en el aire nuevamente, el Ojiverde sintió que toda sensación de dolor era reemplazada por electrisante descargas de placer, cuando Harry intentó moverse buscando incrementar la adictiva sensación de plenitud, La Bestia tomó el cuello del Ojiverde entre sus fauces con suficiente firmeza para someterlo, pero sin la fuerza necesaria para lastimarlo, las salvajes embestidas continuaron por varios minutos mas, mientras que Harry completamente sometido solo podia gimotear por la intensidad del placer que le era otorgado.

Un gruñido bajo proveniente de La Bestia retumbó a través del cuerpo del Ojiverde mientras que la criatura derramaba su semilla en el interior de Harry, quien al sentir la deliciosa calidez invadir su cuerpo acompañó a La Bestia a la cumbre del éxtasis antes de caer en la inconsciencia debido a que su cuerpo y su mente no pudieron procesar tan intensas sensaciones.

Harry se despertó lentamente, no sentía dolor o arrepentimiento alguno, lo cual era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta lo que había hecho la noche anterior, pensó que tal vez se sentiría culpable de sus acciones cuando su mente estuviese clara, pero realmente no sentía ninguna remordimiento.

Los cinco cachorros estaban acurrucados a su lado, seguramente en medio de la noche habían llegado allí buscando calor, La Bestia estaba al otro lado del recinto calmando su sed, el recinto contaba con un suministro permanente de agua potable que era suministrado por una compleja red de tuberías, y la comida descendir por una escotilla junto a la cual había un ascensor por donde se enviaban las muestras que podían ser recogidas, ya que al menos se esperaba que los técnicos sobrevivieran lo suficiente para al menos tomar una muestra que pudiese ser analizada.

Un ligero traqueteo llamó la atención de Harry, la delgada escalera de cuerdas que había utilizado para descender al recinto estaba bajando, el ojiverde se envolvió una manta alrededor de la cintura y se acercó a la escalera lentamente deteniéndose frente a ellas, tan loco como sonaba no estaba seguro de querer salir del recinto, despues de haber sobrevivido una vez saliera se convertiría en el sujeto de pruebas del director Dumbledore y su socio Grindelwald, al parecer La Bestia tambien pensaba que lo mejor para Harry era permanecer en el recinto, por que rápidamente se interpuso entre el Ojiverde y las escaleras, y tirando de ellas con fuerza las desprendió del lugar donde estaban atadas y las lanzó al piso completamente inservibles, Harry tragó en seco cuando La Bestia se giró hacia él gruñendo, la criatura se paró sobre sus patas traseras mostrando su dominio, cada vez que La Bestia daba un paso hacia el ojiverde este retrocedía, hasta que tropezó con las almohadas y cayó de espaldas sobre ellas despertando a los cachorros.

Harry no había tenido la oportunidad de observar a La Bestia, pero ahora que esta se había recostado en su regazo pudo apreciar pequeños detalles que no se apreciaban a simple vista, como el hecho de que su pelaje era gris en la zona de la cabeza o de que en realidad este era mucho mas suave de lo que aparentaba, lo que parecía una coraza protectora en la cabeza de la criatura era el cráneo de La Bestia, del cual sobresalían unos largos y afilados cuernos, La Bestia era como un lobo muy crecido, con cuernos, garras venenosas y muchos poderes sobrenaturales que la lógica no podia explicar.

\- Wendigo - Susurró Harry sin saber de donde provenía esa palabra o que significaba, solo sabia que cuando pensaba en La Bestia esa era la palabra que venia a su mente.

Harry se despertó abruptamente cuando uno de los cachorros, James, empezó a lamer su mejilla, al abrir los ojos pudo ver a La Bestia sentada frente a el sujetando una mochila entre sus fauces.

\- ¿ Para mi? - Preguntó Harry cuando la criatura puso la mochila a sus pies - Gracias.

El ojiverde abrió la mochila encontrando en ella mas comida para las crías, unas cuantas barras energéticas y un radio comunicador, el cual encendió de inmediato.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Me escuchan? - Dijo Harry mientras mantenía a las crías apartadas de lo que para ellas era un novedoso juguete.

\- ¿Harry? Gracias a Dios... ¡Señor es Harry! - Escuchó el Ojiverde que prepondera alguien cuya voz identificó como la de Hermione.

\- ¡ POTTER! ¿POR QUE RAYOS NO REGRESASTE CUANDO BAJAMOS LA ESCALERA PARA TI? - Gritó Grindelwald causando que los cachorros y La Bestia empezaran a gruñir con molestia - Necesitamos analizarte ya mismo, quiero saber por que le agradaste a La Bestia.

\- No pude salir por que La Bestia no me lo permitió - Respondió Harry tratando de contener su furia - No se cuando me permita salir pero mientras tanto... ¿Podrían enviarme un poco de ropa y algo de comida? La carne cruda no es para mi.

\- ¿Ropa? ...Entonces La Bestia y tu en verdad se aparearon, no comprendo que puede ver La Bestia en ti muchacho, pero ten por seguro que lo averiguaré - Dijo Grindelwald antes de que un ruido de estática interrumpiera la conversación, en el recinto Harry veía con la boca abierta como el radio comunicador perdía fácilmente la batalla contra los afilados dientes de La Bestia.

\- Ya van tres semanas Albus, ¡Tres malditas semanas! - Gritó Grindelwald claramente furioso mientras veía el ultimo video que La Bestia les había permitido grabar - Las crías ya pueden comer por si solas y aun así ese mocoso no sale de allí, no entiendo por que La Bestia lo tomó como pareja a él, pudo haber seleccionado a alguna mujer que pudiera darle mas crías, pero seleccionó a un chico.

\- No hay mucho que podamos hacer Gellert, incluso dejamos de enviarle comida a Harry para ver si el hambre lo hacia salir, pero La Bestia y los cachorros empezaron a darle de su comida, tu mismo viste que La Bestia incluso se tomó la molestia de desgarrar la carne en pedazos pequeños que Harry pudiese masticar - Dijo Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño con preocupación - La Bestia no abandonará a su pareja fácilmente.

\- No lo abandonará, pero si lo matamos no tendrá mas elección que elegir a otra pareja, despues de todo le hará falta compañía ahora que probó lo que es estar acoplado - Dijo Gellert sonriendo fríamente - Preparen los sedantes, entraran al recinto y liberaran a Harry Potter de la tortura de ser violado por La Bestia todos los dias, que sea un final rápido y amable... No dañen mucho su cuerpo quiero estudiarlo lo mas que pueda.

Harry se encontraba jugando con los cachorros cuando de repente una gran cantidad de personas bajaron por la escotilla del techo, disparándole una gran cantidad de dardos a La Bestia mientras esta estaba distraída desgarrando a uno de los invasores, las crias se pusieron frente al ojiverde con actitud protectora, Sirius saltó al cuello de uno de los hombres cuando este apuntó con su arma a Harry, los demás cachorros empezaron a gruñir molestos, James y Severus lograron esquivar unos dardos tranquilizantes y se abalanzaron sobre el que les había disparado, Remus parecía fuera de si, desgarrando varias gargantas antes de ser alcanzado por un dardo, a pesar de que los cachorros lograron derribar a varios de los técnicos, fueron alcanzados por dardos y ahora yacían inconscientes, en ese momento Harry se encontraba solo con dos hombres que apuntaban sus armas hacia el, dispuestos a matarlo, así que cerró los ojos esperando su fin.

Pero lo único que sintió fue un liquido cálido salpicar su rostro, Harry no se atrevió a abrir los ojos cuando sintió una mano posarse en su mejilla, solo se sintió con el suficiente valor de hacerlo cuando un dulce olor familiar lo envolvió, ante el estaba un hombre muy apuesto y muy desnudo, el ojiverde intentó alejarse cuando el extraño lamió su mejilla con cariño, pero no pudo hacerlo, su cuerpo no le respondía, tal y como ocurría cuando estaba con...

\- La Bestia - Susurró Harry sin poder creerlo, pero el hombre que estaba frente a el no podía ser otro que La Bestia, una belleza demoníaca, ojos rojos y cuernos tan afilados como los dientes que se veian cada vez que hablaba, definitivamente era La Bestia con una forma humanoide.

\- Mi nombre es Tomkaryplrzar y no soy una bestia, soy un Wendigo - Dijo el hombre de demoníaco aspecto, cuya voz ronca causó un escalofrió en Harry - Aunque eso ya lo sabias mi pequeño.

-... Mejor te digo Tom - Dijo el ojiverde despues de unos segundos de silencio - Pero ¿Como?.

\- No lo se, no había podido tomar esta forma en mucho tiempo - Respondió Tom poniendo los ojos en blanco al escuchar su magnifico nombre ser degradado de tal forma - Pero eso ahora no importa, es momento de mostrarles a aquellos que se creen dueños de mi libertad quien es el que manda, cometieron un grave error al meterse con la madre de mis cachorros.

\- Pero tu fuiste quien mató a Bellatrix - Señaló Harry sintiendo una punzada de tristeza.

\- Compañero tonto, estoy hablando de ti - Dijo Tom besando los labios de Harry con fiereza - Y no me mires así, eres la madre de mi primera camada de la misma manera que eres madre de la que viene en camino.

\- ¿Que? No, imposible - Dijo Harry negando rápidamente - Yo soy un hombre, entonces...

\- Tales cosas no pueden evitar que yo me reproduzca con quien me plazca, no eres cualquier hombre, eres mi pareja y por eso puedes dar a luz a nuestras crias - Dijo Tom con simpleza - Cachorros, protejan a su madre, no tardaré mucho.

\- Dijiste que esa mujer era nuestra madre ¿Por que no quieres serlo? - Preguntó una voz infantil sorprendiendo al Ojiverde, los cinco cachorros ahora se veian como niños de aproximadamente ocho años - No nos quieres por que no nos cargaste en tu vientre ¿Cierto?.

\- No, no es por eso - Dijo Harry mirando los dorados ojos de Remus - Solo pensé que no me veian de esa forma, claro que los amo, son mis bebes.

Sirius se lanzó contra Harry abrazándolo, James se unió al abrazo arrastrando consigo a Severus, mientras que Remus sonrojado se acercó tímidamente seguido de un reacio Lucius, cuando el ojiverde levantó la mirada vio a Tom observándolos cariñosamente, Harry sonrió con alegría, ser la pareja de La Bestia no era tan malo.

\- Ustedes dos dejen eso - Regañó Lucius a Sirius y James quienes estaban besándose - Ya hay suficientes personas en esta casa como para que ustedes quieran fabricar mas.

\- Como si no tu quisieras hacer lo mismo con Remus - Masculló Sirius por lo bajo.

\- Escuchaste eso Feorge - Dijo uno de los pelirrojos nacidos en la camada anterior - Nuestro hermano Luc dijo que ya somos suficientes, eso quiere decir que no lo sabe.

\- Que divertido nuestro hermano Luc - Dijo quien parecía ser la copia del otro pelirrojo - Al parecer somos los únicos que sabemos Gred.

\- Ya dejen las tonterías y digan lo que sabemos - Dijo Regulus, de la misma camada que Fred y George, quien se encontraba sentado en el regazo de Severus - Hay otra camada en camino, madre piensa que esta vez serán cuatro.

\- ¿Crees que los chicos sepan que van a tener mas hermano? - Preguntó Harry ahogando un gemido al sentir que Tom tocaba un punto sensible en su interior.

\- Si no se han dado cuenta lo harán pronto - Respondió La Bestia mordisqueando el cuello de su pareja - Dime Harry ¿Prefieres mi forma humana o mi forma de Wendigo?,

\- Hmmm... Yo te prefiero a ti, sin importar la forma en que estés - Respondió Harry sin aliento.

Al parecer su respuesta complació a Tom, por que tomó posesión de los labios de Harry, lamiendo cada rincón de la que le era accesible momentos antes de tomar su forma de bestia y derramar su semilla en el interior del ojiverde quien jamas se cansaría la sensación de plenitud que invadía su cuerpo y alma cada vez que estaba cerca de su Bestia.


End file.
